Chaos
by KawaiiKeiko5
Summary: This is a story about the Guardian Force 2 years after Prozen is killed, Raven & Reese have joined up now there is someone out there who can't wait to cause more havocc for the Guardian Force. And the GF will need all the help they can get. RavenOC VanFi


N/A:Hey all, It's me again. I decided to make this story and put it up because the last one I took down….. But that isn't the point. This story is pretty similar to the other one, I am just changing some details and stuff. But it ISN'T the same. You shall all see. Anywhuzzles I'll get back on w/the story now kay.

Chaos

Chapitre One: Ready… FIGHT!

_You may know this, you may not. Two years ago Prozan as the Dark Kaiser tried to destroy all of Zi in a final epic battle between him and the Guardian Force. During Prozan's hold Hiltz, pilot of the Death Stinger, took over the operation. Prozan was absorbed by the Death Soarer and Hiltz then took control. Raven joined forces with Van and the rest of the Guardian Force to destroy Hiltz. Using teamwork Van and Raven were able to break Hiltz's shield and enable the Guardian Force to destroy the Death Soarer. Fiona had finally discovered the location of the Zoid Eve. She then sealed away its powers saving them from the Resurrection of the Death Soarer, and Stinger. The peace seemed to be settled. But not everything is as it seems. That was two years ago, now the Guardian Force is still together making sure that Zi is safe for all. _

Raven sat at a coffee table in the lounge of the Ultrasaurus,their new base, eating away at a turkey sandwich before their next mission came into play. Outside the sun was shining bright and the sky was dotted with clouds, birds flitted around the Ultrasaurus and landed on its many edges. Raven looked around the room; it was filled with military men and women of all sorts. Soldiers, repairmen, computer engineer, scholars studying Ancient Zoidians, and even a member of the Guardian Force. Two years ago Raven may have been uncomfortable in a room like this; after all of his sins being in a system of good was unfamiliar territory. But now he was accustomed to the people all bustling around the lunch area in a hurry to eat before work began again. Raven stood up after finishing his sandwich and dumped his plate in the garbage. As he left the room a group of lower level soldiers saluted him, he returned the favor. Two years ago that never happened to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she looked around for a seat Fiona spotted Raven sitting at a table in the corner eating a lunch meat sandwich. She smiled a wave and he nodded in return. Fiona glanced down at her lunch, a light salad. _Maybe I should have gotten what Raven got, it does seem a bit more filling. _She shook off the nag and sat down at a table clothes to the entrance doors so it would be easier for Van and Moonbay to notice her sitting there. She ate her salad slowly as she waited and a few minutes later they arrived.

"Hey, Fiona!" Moonbay called out as she jogged over to the table. She quickly pulled a crushed peanut butter and jelly sandwich from her pack. "Eww." She said bluntly as she looked at her deformed sandwich.

"Hey, what's for lunch?" Van asked as he approached the table. Fiona pointed to her salad, and Moonbay held up the gooey sandwich. "Yum." Said Van sarcastically, he left the table and returned a few minutes later with a slice of chicken breast.

Moonbay glanced at Van's meal. "I'll be right back; somehow I don't think this sandwich is gonna please my taste buds." She headed off to the counter. Fiona smiled at Van and giggled.

"Oh, Raven is over there." Fiona pointed towards the back corner, and then noticed all that remained was a few crumbs from the sandwich. "Oh… He must've left when I wasn't looking. What did you want to talk to him about?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just going to ask him about one of our maneuvers we were working on. It doesn't matter. I figured it out myself." He cut a slice of his chicken and Moonbay slammed her soup down next to him.

"Ah! Finally some _good_ food." Moonbay was just about to get a spoonful of soup when the Guardian Force alarm went off. "Argh!" Moonbay spilt some of her soup on her shirt. Van shoved back from the table.

"C'mon let's get to the control room." Van ran towards the exit, Moonbay took a couple gulps of her soup and Fiona followed suit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The control room contained all of the Guardian force, from Raven, Van, and Moonbay to Irvine, Reese, Thomas, and Fiona. Herman stood in the front of the room and looked at his team of misfits. He cleared his throat and directed his attention to the screen in the center of the room. A map of villages appeared on the screen, most covered with red dots to show attacks.

"As you can see there is a line of attacks on all of the villages in the Western Republic area. They are all burnt down to the ground, completely leveled. We are running out of room to foster the families who have lost their homes, and many people are dieing. We need you to go to the next village on the list. The Earthen Colony. The attacker is quick and strong, we have no information aside of the fact that they like to play with their enemies, and that they can flatten a village in no time at all." Herman looked sternly at his troops. All of them strong in their own fields and ready for battle. He saluted them as a signal for them to take their leave; they all returned the salute and headed to the hangar.

"You are all strong," Herman said softly as the last troop left. "But this is no ordinary opponent."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van led the Guardian Force in the direction of the Earthen Colony, it was still a ways off but the air was thick with suspense. Raven and Irvine were on opposite sides of Van ready to start firing when there was any sign of activity. Even Irvine, the king of having people wait before they can be trusted, had full trust in Raven. But who couldn't, throughout the two years Raven had changed a lot. No longer bitter, or constantly scowling or distant, he now showed emotion. He would laugh and smile, even make a joke or sarcastic comment. But the joking and sarcasm were rare features.

"We are 13 meters from the Earthen Colony." Fiona's voice broke the tension.

"Alright, get ready everyone." Van called back.

"Yes, sir." Replied Moonbay and Thomas, Moonbay fake saluted. The Earthen Colony was on the other side of a small hill that the group climbed. Moonbay pushed her transporter into full swing. _This would be so much easier if most of Zi wasn't a big desert. _She pushed over the hill and joined the rest of the group.

"Ah."

The Earthen Colony was aflame, burning strong; most of the buildings were shattered on the ground, a few remained standing. On the far side of the village they could see the citizens fleeing up towards the forest. The sight was amazing, the last time a village had been flattened this thoroughly was when Raven was prowling the desert.

"We're… too late." Said Moonbay, exasperatingly. Irvine sighed.

"May as well get out of here, no point hanging around a graveyard."

"No!" Van shouted and pointed towards the villages remaining standing buildings. "Like Herman said, the pilot never leaves anything standing. He's still here." With that Raven took off towards the village. "Raven wait! We need to get to our positions!"

Ravens mind was completely focused on the battle ahead; every fiber of his being was alive with anticipation. A smile touched his face as he entered the village, guns at the ready. He saw a figure silhouetted by the flames, smirked, andthen aimed.

_

* * *

What is that? Is it the Guardian Force? AH!_

* * *

The figure dodged Raven's missiles at the last second and landed as gracefully as a cat. Raven stared at the silhouette, it was a zoid. A zoid that looked similar to the Blade Liger but definitely different, the design was smaller, but the armor looked to be even stronger by its shape. He analyzed the zoid for a second too long. Before he could tell what was happening the zoid was on top of the Genobreaker. _What! This zoid is faster than even the Lightning Sykes. _The hand of his Genobreaker whipped up to its head and grabbed the zoid. He hurled it off towards a building with all of the Genobreaker's force. It landed in a heap behind one of the buildings. The next thing Raven knew was that there was a collage of lasers heading for him, he dodged out of the way only to be attacked by one of the zoids long claws. The Genobreaker hit the ground hard. Raven tried pulling it up but the other zoid was standing on top of it holding it down. He used his blasters to shoot the zoid off, but the zoid dodged the blasts. Raven pulled up. The zoid jumped on the Genobreaker and attacked it viciously, claws and teeth working apart the Genobreaker's armor. Finally it pulled down its blasters and shot the Genobreaker at point-blank range. The Genobreaker hit the ground, defeated. Electricity crackled from broken cords.

The other zoid looked down at the zoid. _I know that it can still move, but it will take too much effort for that pilot to try. Pity. _The zoid headed back for the remaining buildings, but before it could even get there a missile slammed the ground in front of it. The zoid jerked its head around to see what was coming for it. A barrage of lasers hit the zoids and slammed it to the ground, the Liger was just above the zoid when the zoid jumped up and grabbed the Liger by its neck and threw it to the ground. The zoid stood up and looked at the Liger.

"Beak! Megalow Max!" (I can't remember if that is it right now, bear with me.) The zoid jumped and dodged all of the shots fired at it and then was attacked by a missile from another zoid. It hit the ground hard. The pilot looked around quickly. Three, no four. Four zoids surrounded the cat-like zoid. All of a sudden the zoid was hit with an incredibly powerful force and was blown into a building. The pilot looked up, a Genosaur. A charged particle beam.

Reese smiled. "Gotcha'." The pilot pulled at the controls, they wouldn't budge. This time the pilot kicked the controls and the zoid lurched forward. _Hmph. That won't stop me. _The zoid jumped at Reese and ripped the arm off of her Genosaur. "HOW!" The zoid took off towards the nearest exit from the village, the battle was too overwhelming. If it hadn't been for the immense speed of the zoid, this battle would have been lost. The zoid dodged lasers and missiles fired from the Guardian Force. The pilot glanced back. _Ha! Like that will stop me. Wait… where is- _The zoid blasted backwards from the force of the shot that hit it. The cockpit's temperature rose. The core was under a lot of pressure. The zoid slammed against the ground and the cockpit broke open, the pilot slammed against the ground, unconscious. The Genobreaker stood fast, hot air shot out of its vents. Raven's plan had worked. The charged particle beam had done the most damage to the zoid so far, so a beam at point blank range would finish it off and it did.

_

* * *

How? How did they...? Ow. It hurts, help. Help._

* * *

The Guardian Force sat in the control room after their mission. Raven had a bandage around his arm. Van and Fiona were also hurt, Van had a bandage wrapped around his head and Fiona had a broken arm. Herman walked into the room.

"Good work guys." He saluted them, but they did not do the same. "Well, I supposed it was a bit of a shock to see who the pilot was right?" They all nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't know that she was so… young." Stated Moonbay, Herman glanced at Moonbay.

"Young?" He questioned. The Force nodded. "Haha, she isn't that young she's eighteen. (18)"

"Eighteen?" Irvine half yelled. "She looked more like she was fourteen or fifteen."

"Nope, she is only a couple years younger than Raven and Van." He laughed at the reaction that the group gave him. "Good job capturing her. We have yet to figure out anything about her, or talk to her. She hasn't woken up yet. Then again I can't imagine someone waking up that quick after being hit point blank by a charged particle beam." He glanced at Raven.

"Nothing else would stop her." He stated matter-of-factly.

"What, who is she?" Asked Fiona, "Is she going to cause a lot of trouble?"

Herman activated the monitor in the center of the table. A full picture of the girl appeared along with some data. "Her last name is unknown, we don't know her first name yet. She is eighteen years old and last she was working for Prozan. As you can see she is strong, and she thinks like Raven when he fights. The quick attacks, the power behind them, and mostly she doesn't think she needs to waste time finishing people off."

"So she is extremely dangerous right? So where is she right now?"

_

* * *

Argh, my head. The young girl lifted her head and squinted into the sunlight coming in through the cell window. She pulled her thin blonde hair into pigtails to keep it off of her sweat covered…_

_What… happened? I was fighting them and then- But, why didn't it heal? It still hurts. It hurts a lot, it should be gone. I never should've been knocked unconscious… I… failed…but now, I guess it's… okay._

The young girl had tan skin and thin, long, blonde hair. She was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt with a red cross on the front of it. She also had on red cargo shorts and black boots, and for the final flair to her inventory she had a black scarf around her neck.

She got up and wandered around her cell, all 8-by-10 feet of it. She had a large cut on her left cheek from Raven's charged particle gun and a bandage wrapped around her head. After a few minutes she heard footsteps approaching, only 2 pairs of feet though. They, of course, stopped right in front of her cell. The girl looked up, her eyes were impassive and she sat down on her bed as they approached.

It was Herman, captain of the Guardian Force, and he approached her with a friendly smile.

"Hello miss, my name is Herman I'm captain of the Guardian Force and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Go for it." The girl said, a small grin appearing on her face.

"Alright then. First, what is your name? Your age?"

The girl's eyes suddenly grew an almost sad look in them. She thought back to the beginning of her name.

* * *

"_She is a weapon of mass destruction."_

"_Perfect for causing all sorts of destruction, and grief."_

"_What shall we call this one, our first success."_

"_**Do you want my opinion?"** _

"_Lord Prozan! Uh, yes! Yes, we would love to hear what you think a good name is."_

"_**Since she is a weapon of mass destruction, I think the best name for her would be…**_

'_**Chaos'. Chaos, the destroyer of villages, lives, and faith."**_

"_Yes that's wonderful!" "Wonderful indeed!" "The perfect name Lord Prozan!"_

* * *

"My name is… Chaos. I am eighteen years old."

"Eighteen, hu? You look young for your age. So, who do you work for? Why did you destroy that village?"

"Honestly, I work for no one at the moment. I destroyed that village as my last order of my old employer. It was also a chance for me to attack the Guardian Force as I was told to but I didn't want to do too much for my final task."

"So, who did you used to work for?"

"I worked for… Prozan, and his scientists."

"!—Uhm, how long ago was this?"

"I just ran away two days ago."

"So… that means…"

"Prozan IS alive." The girl interrupted. "And he is going to attack the Guardian Force with everything he's got."

* * *

A/N: Hey! That's the first chapter and I know right now it isn't interesting or… well, anything. But the next chapter will be better so just hold tight.

In the next chapter you learn more about Chaos, Prozan, what's happened in the last 2 years, and a twist in the GF.

C ya then,

KawaiiKeiko5

Another A/N: I actually started writing this over a year ago so if the writing changes a lot you know why. Sry.


End file.
